


You Are Always A Great Person:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e08 Ne'e Aku Ne'e Mai Ke One O Punahoa (That Way & This Way Shifts the Sand of Punahoa), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e08 Ne'e Aku Ne'e Mai Ke One O Punahoa, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve started to doubt himself, as he closed the latest case, His husbands talked to him, Will it help?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 2





	You Are Always A Great Person:

*Summary: Steve started to doubt himself, as he closed the latest case, His husbands talked to him, Will it help?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Officer Adam Noshimuri & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams saw that their husband, Commander Steve McGarrett didn’t get out of his truck yet. They knew something was up, & went straight to him. 

Steve was second guessing himself, & his actions in Mexico, & he was thinking about his mom, & how he was guilty that she was dead, & he was alive. He also was feeling like he blew their latest case, cause he wasn’t on his “A” game that day.

“Hey, Babe, How’s it going ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked with worry, as they really took a good look at their love one. “I felt like I failed all of you, & I didn’t see all of the angles”, The Five-O Commander said, as he was still beating himself over the whole day.

“All of us didn’t see it, & things were going too fast, You are always gonna be a great person”, The Handsome Asian said, as he added his two sense in. He hated to see their super seal like this. He & Danny hopes to help him through this, Even if it’s a little awhile, & while they can make a difference too.

“Babe, We also got that lying scum sucking agent, & his cronies, They are gonna go away for a very long time”, The Shorter Man pointed out as they kissed him, Adam pointed out also, “Bishop is awake, & recovering nicely from his surgery, As soon as he talks, Everything will fall into place”, which brought a smile to his face, which his lovers like to see.

“It also a boast to our careers”, The Blond said, Adam agreed, & added, “Come on, Let’s get some food, Before those jackals eat it all”, Steve said, “Just give me a minute”. They nodded, & did. When he was ready, The Threesome Couple went to have fun with their ohana.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
